


Hatospe's Art Collection

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Hatospe Verse [20]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Art, F/M, Humanoids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: The cast of Hatospe in their bird-humanoid forms. Includes versions of them in different times and Y.
Relationships: X/Y | Yvonne Gabena
Series: The Hatospe Verse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Hatospe!X

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are made by my good friend Nerd, who I commed for and is also a fan of the series. He's super amazing, go comm him please. This is twitter: https://twitter.com/Narf_Nurd

He looks really hot in the sketch phase, the soft shading is probably why he looks more troubled but cute. Though no wonder why Trevor's super jealous of X HAHA

This was a concept Nerd made up because we both knew the mask would probably make him look ridiculous, but it turned out to work well. The mask is to seal his power,,,he'd be too strong without it,,,, (also that scar makes me sad)


	2. A Dream's End's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was made by Rita for my birthday over two years ago. Thank you so much Rita for doing this, it's amazing.

Uncolored version


	3. that one shitpost vine comic i found in the backlogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape mention 
> 
> Totally canon thing that happened in the past
> 
> Drawn by Nerd


	4. Another shitpost comic found in the backlogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm not going to write the prequel series doesn't mean I won't give content of it
> 
> Also drawn by Nerd


End file.
